It has long been recognized that it would be desirable in many industries and arts to provide a lubricating product or article which would be capable of releasing lubricant over a prolonged period of time under a wide variety of operating conditions and particularly at elevated temperatures and speeds. For example, self-lubricating bearings are of great value in the automotive, aviation and other industries. It has also been recognized that it would be highly desirable for such lubricants to be self-supporting, i.e. to have sufficient inherent mechanical strength to actually constitute or at least form a part of the lubricating structure. Therefore, it has been apparent that shaped lubricating articles, composed of a semi-rigid, self-supporting composition, and capable of prolonged use at elevated temperatures and speeds, would be highly desirable.